


теодицея

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к <a href="http://crossroad.forum24.ru/?1-5-0-00000038-000-0-1">In Nomine Patris</a> Naya K, невразумительный без прочтения первоисточника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	теодицея

1.

Из дневника Сэмюеля Джордана:  
"В "Обычных подозреваемых" сказано: "Дьявол провернул один очень крутой трюк - убедил человечество в том, что он не существует. Бум - и его нет.""

Сначала, в те первые несколько недель, было тяжело. Он знай вытирал со стен странные знаки, краска въедалась в штукатурку, надо бы подбелить хотя бы подвал.  
Дин то метался по дому, опрокидывая мебель, а то собирал вещи и тащил их к Импале.  
\- Дин, ты куда?  
Дин встряхивался, как большой пес, у которого болят уши, и тогда в его глазах мелькал страх.  
\- Сэмми... - удивленно, испуганно.  
\- Дин, пойдем в дом.  
Он обхватывал его за плечи и тащил в кухню, делал кофе с виски (по пропорции - скорее виски с кофе). Тогда у него было минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Дин начинал плакать и просить прощения.   
Когда это случилось впервые, Сэмми выбежал за дверь, а потом вытаскивал Дина из петли, тащил его в ванную, было страшно и злорадно и гадко от этого.  
Тем же вечером Дин дал ему пистолет, сказал - стреляй, если я начну вести себя как-то странно. Конечно, Сэмми не будет стрелять. Даже когда Дин много говорит, но с тем, другим Сэмом. Тогда Сэмми просто пытается не слушать.

Сэмми не помнит тот миг, когда понял, что Дин никогда больше не придет в себя. Наверное, его и не было, такого мига - не то, чтобы люди просто просыпались солнечным утром и думали: "прекрасный день, пойду позавтракаю, потом поиграю в футбол, и, кстати, мой дядя - полный псих, и он никогда не станет нормальным".  
На самом деле, не все так плохо, думает Сэмми. Как завести щенка - он игривый, пушистый и милый, но иногда и лужи приходится подтирать. Ну, друзей, конечно, в гости теперь лучше не водить. Зато Дин ему теперь позволяет засиживаться допоздна, пока по кабельному не начинают идти видео без квадратиков цензуры, а на четырнадцатилетие дарит ему колоду порнографических карт.  
\- Ну, парень, теперь ты станешь самым крутым картежником класса - остальные все равно будут думать не о стритах, а о том, что у тебя на рубахах. Главное, сам ознакомься с ними получше, - и он подмигивает.  
И в какой-то миг Сэмми кажется, что это Дин, его старый Дин вернулся - тот самый Дин, который, заполняя кроссворд, на "образовательный канал" сначала пытался впихнуть "Искушение", и лишь потом вспоминал о Дискавери. Но потом Дин достает револьвер с затейливой гравировкой по рукояти, говорит - "видишь, прямо сам в ладонь просится", рассказывает, что это отцовский, что они с ним и на водяных духов ходили, и на драуга как-то, ну, когда еще не знали, что серебряной пулей его не убьешь.  
Они пристреливаются на заднем дворе, и Сэмми думает, что в этом нет ничего необычного - у многих соседей тоже дома лежит оружие, ну, просто на всякий случай, и это вполне логично, что дядя будет учить своего крестника защищаться. А что защищаться ему предлагается от сказочной нечисти да от самого дяди - об этом ведь можно никому и не говорить, правда?

\- Судьба не оставила мне выбора. Вырастить мелкого - это тебе не шутки, тут бы любой готовить научился, - драматически говорит Дин, размахивая вилкой, и Сэмми почему-то уверен, что говорит Дин сейчас отнюдь не о нем. - Так и получилось: все супергерои как супергерои, и только я - в передничке.  
Сэмми сочувственно кивает, бормочет благодарности с набитым пирогом ртом.  
\- Это-то еще что, когда отец оставлял нас одних, ну, пока мы мелкие были, он все не мог рассчитать, сколько нам нужно еды. Всегда оставлял меньше, чем надо. А ты, проголодавшись, так начинал вопить, что хоть на стены лезь - приходилось все тебе отдавать. Потом, правда, я тебя перевел на подножный корм - все соседки умилялись твоими ямочками на щеках и рвались тебя накормить. Чувак, да ты мне вообще по гроб жизни должен быть обязан носить кофе в постель! И гамбургеры!  
Сэмми замирает: кажется, за эти недели он узнал об отце больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь, когда Дин предпочитал отшучиваться и рассказывать байки. Ему сложно представить отца ребенком - ему вообще его сложно представить. И ему сложно отрешиться от мысли, что отец его предал.  
Сэмми собирает своего отца, как витраж, из обломков стекла, режет пальцы, осколки разлетаются, и в конце концов он понимает, что задача безнадежна.

За всем этим он пропускает в школе год. По состоянию здоровья, чьего - не уточняется. Дин говорит - ничего, догонишь, помнишь, как было тогда, когда мы в Алабаме охотились на оборотня? Сэмми относит к директрисе справку о коме, та сочувственно кивает и сама проводит его к двери, ей явно не хочется, чтобы ученик откинул коньки прямо на ее пороге.  
Дома Сэмми скучно и пусто, и он злится на Дина, ужасно злится, он ведь даже не знает, кто Дин такой - тот говорит, что он его дядя, но у них разные фамилии, а Дин и об оборотнях многое говорит.  
Но вместе с тем, Сэмми понимает, что злиться на Дина - что злиться на сгрызшего тапки щенка, у которого режутся зубы: бессмысленно и совершенно безнадежно.  
Зато теперь он умеет поменять в Импале свечи и завести ее без ключа зажигания, вообще, в машинах хорошо разбирается, ведь постоянно околачивается возле мастерской - в общем, больше негде.  
А еще Дин начинает пропадать, не оставляя ни записок, не перезванивая, ничего - возвращается через пару дней, уставший, потрепанный и совершенно счастливый.  
\- Где ты был? - спрашивает Сэмми, потирая покрасневшие после бессонной ночи глаза.  
\- Да вендиго объявился посреди Небраски. Никогда они так далеко на запад не заходили, а мы еще считали нашего знакомца из Блэкуотер Риджа чудом. Ну ничего, я ему устроил жаркую встречу.  
Или там:  
\- Да так, в Калифорнии пишача резвилась. Я ей башку и снес - все равно мозгами не пользуется.  
Сэмми надеется, что "сжечь вендиго" - это у Дина такой эвфемизм для "забить по косячку со старыми приятелями", и вовсе это не означает убийство случайного прохожего, как он уже начинает опасаться.

Сэмми пробует разложить ситуацию по отверткам. Желтая отвертка считает, что синяя отвертка - маркер, а синей отвертки не существует. Синяя отвертка круто влипла. С какой стороны ни погляди, ситуация дерьмовая.  
Иногда Сэмми и самому начинает казаться, что синей отвертки не существует. Что бы она ни делала, ничего не изменится, гайки отлетают, куски ржавого железа сыплются во все стороны - только и успевай, что прикрывать голову руками да уворачиваться побыстрее.  
\- Дин, это я, Сэмми, - кричит он, свернувшись на полу в ванной и спиной подперев дверь.  
\- Сэм умер, - очень четко говорит Дин из-за двери. - Я бы попросил тебя передать ему привет, да, боюсь, вы по разным ведомствам.  
Телефонный провод Дин вырвал с мясом еще в самом начале вечера, до того, как начал бегать за Сэмми с полным шприцом чего-то алого, приговаривая "а сейчас мы поиграем в медсестру". Потом на сцене откуда-то появился здоровенный тесак, и игра Сэмми окончательно разонравилась.  
Замки на двери ванной хлипкие, и когда Дин выломает их - только вопрос времени. Сэмми пытается соображать здраво, и рассудок подсказывает ему, что это гайки. Сэмми думает - что бы в такой ситуации сделал отец? Вспоминает все, что он когда-либо об отце слышал от Дина, что тот был круче Бэтмэна и Спайдермена вместе взятых, что он был самый что ни на есть герой, только всамделишный. А герои, вдруг понимает Сэмми, и от облегчения начинает плакать, всегда пытаются заболтать своего противника, болтают без умолку, пока на помощь им не прилетит вертолет. И он говорит:  
\- Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать убить меня, но тогда ты никогда не узнаешь о Сэме одну важную вещь.  
Пол Шелдон справился - справится и он. Ногой больше-ногой меньше - это уже технические подробности. И он начинает рассказывать, размазывая по щекам слезы, стараясь говорить помедленнее, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
\- Ты вот знаешь, что у Сэма есть сын? - за дверью стоит глухая тишина. - Ему сейчас четырнадцать. Учится в третьем классе средней школы.  
\- Где он? - хрипло спрашивает Дин.  
\- Что, хочешь, чтобы я вот так сразу все тебе рассказал? Послушай-ка это: он собирает отвертки. Ему скучно на английской литературе. Вчера он разбил колено, играя в футбол. У него все штаны короткие на дюйм. - Сэмми так мало, слишком мало может рассказать о себе такого, что бы не относилось к Дину. И он начинает изобретать. - У него девушка, самая красивая в классе. Он научился водить машину в десять, и иногда ему дают покататься. У него есть три собаки. Он совсем не похож на Сэма.  
Он замолкает, вытирает рукавом сопли.  
\- Продолжай, - хрипло говорит Дин.  
И Сэмми продолжает до хрипоты. От слез глаза болят адски, но он боится их закрыть, чтобы не пропустить тот миг, когда Дин начнет ломиться в дверь. Он изобретает все новые и новые подробности из жизни мальчика, которым он не является, порою уж совсем неправдоподобные, а Дин слушает. Под его голос он и засыпает - из-за двери доносится мягкое посапывание.  
Сэмми утыкается лбом в колени. Хорошо, что он в ванной, а не, скажем, в чулане - тут хотя бы есть вода, он сможет протянуть подольше. Но если Дину не станет лучше... Впрочем, Дину всегда становилось лучше. Сэмми не будет думать о том, что будет, если это затянется.  
Когда Дин просыпается, он, кажется, ничего не помнит. Сэмми слушает хруст битого стекла под Диновыми подошвами.  
\- Сэмми... Сэмми, отзовись! Ты меня слышишь? - и Сэмми обреченно открывает дверь.  
\- О Господи, Сэмми, как же я испугался... - Дин прижимает его к себе так крепко, что тяжело дышать. - Кто это наделал?  
Они вместе проходят по комнатам, разглядывая разбитые зеркала и перевернутую мебель.  
\- Не знаю, какие-то люди ворвались, - трясет головой Сэмми. - Не успел их разглядеть.  
Дин крепко сжимает его плечи и повторяет "Сэмми, Сэмми".  
\- Но почему же ты в них не стрелял?

На следующий день они с Дином выбираются в магазин, чтобы заменить хотя бы побитую посуду, и в огромном торговом центре Сэмми почти сразу же теряет его из виду. Он замирает, оглядывается. По телу начинает расползаться стылый холод. Он не знает, что Дин может натворить. Вернее, слишком хорошо знает.  
\- Дин!.. Эй, Дин!  
Кто-то хватает его сзади за плечи, и он радостно оборачивается, да умолкает, так и не успев договорить "слава Бо..."  
Перед ним стоит щуплый старик в старомодном цилиндре и с тяжелой тростью. И с удивительно цепкими глазами.  
\- Вы не видели тут мужчину... шесть футов три дюйма росту, короткая стрижка, кожаная куртка, седой? - на всякий случай спрашивает Сэмми.  
\- Ты ведь Сэмми? Сэмми Джордан? Право, польщен, - старик пожимает ему руку с силой, которой никак нельзя было ожидать от такой рухляди.  
\- Извините, я спешу, - Сэмми пробует вырваться, но тот держит крепко, с интересом смотрит ему в глаза, будто пытается так что-то выведать.  
\- Ты - очень способный мальчик, я рад.  
\- Кто вы?  
Старик радостно хихикает, прикрывая рот ладонью, как школьница.  
\- Да так... мы с твоим отцом были старые приятели. Не думаю, что Дин тебе обо мне рассказывал.  
\- Так вы видели Дина?  
\- А то... славный малый, забавный, только шальной.  
Сэмми выдергивает свою руку из хватки, резко разворачивается.  
В противоположном конце галереи Дин разговаривает, то есть напропалую флиртует, с Сэмовой учительницей математики, мисс Миджен. Сэмми бросается к нему, а когда оглядывается, то старика уже нигде не видно. Под висками наростает боль.  
Он притормаживает в нескольких ярдах от Дина, пытаясь через гам толпы услышать, что тот втирает мисс Миджен - надо же знать, как ей потом объяснять, что его дядя - большой оригинал, но человек хороший. Но Дин тем временем говорит:  
\- Да, очень жаль, что у него такое слабое здоровье, но ничего, отлежится - будет как новенький.  
\- Без него даже преподавать скучно, - улыбается мисс Миджен, - у него там у одного ясные глаза.  
\- Парень что надо, - ухмыляется Дин, делая шаг вперед. - Но у него и отец был такой же башковитый, Стэнфорд, все дела.  
Дин такой обычный, что Сэмми начинает задумываться, не симулирует ли тот безумие, но он ведь видел и другого Дина. Он преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в три шага, здоровается с учительницей и опускает руку на Диново плечо, скорее держась за него, чем держа его.  
\- Дин, пойдем домой, у меня голова жутко болит.

Головная боль унимается только к вечеру. Полдня Дин растерянно ходит вокруг него, пытаясь примостить на лбу завернутый в полотенце лед, так что холодная вода стекает за шиворот.  
\- Может, вызвать врача? Ну что за болезнь такая дурацкая, бабская болезнь, Сэмми...  
Сэмми понимает, что Дин за него боится и мечется от собственного бессилия, но мельтешение перед глазами его только раздражает, и он усылает его чинить машину, пообещав, что как только станет лучше, он спустится. Под бровями будто проворачивается длинный осколок стекла, так и кажется, что из глаз вот-вот брызнет кровь. Он закрывает глаза ладонью – свет, даже со спущенными жалюзи, слишком резок. Когда открывает - по белому потолку цветная муть, как в плохо настроенном телевизоре. Дурацкая боль, дурацкий старик днем, дурацкий день, да и весь год не менее дурацкий... он впивается ногтями в ладонь, и тогда по потолку прямо над ним проходит длинная, ровная, будто прорезанная ножом, трещина. И боль стихает. Сэмми удивленно моргает, стряхивает с лица ломтики штукатурки. Пробует встать - но боль не возвращается. Он спускается в сад.  
Умопомрачительно, сладко, приторно пахнет свежей травой и солнцем. Веет бензином и маслом от гаражей. Он на миг останавливается на крыльце, улыбается, зажмурившись и наморщив от света нос, а потом идет к мастерской.  
\- Ну как ты тут? - спрашивает он у Диновых кедов, торчащих из-под новенькой Тойоты. Сразу же показывается и сам Дин, чумазый, как негр, даже волосы кажутся смолистыми.  
\- Да вот, пригнали красавицу... - Дин сразу же виновато косится на Импалу, будто боится, что та приревнует и уедет в закат с соседским седаном. - А ты как? Голова прошла?  
\- Ага, с шеей вместе. А что с машиной?  
\- Да подвеска ни к черту. - Дин добавляет еще что-то колоритно-витиеватое о некоторых, которые заводят себе красавиц но совершенно не умеют с ними обращаться, уже скрываясь под машиной.  
Сэмми любит наблюдать, как Дин работает - с энтузиазмом умчавшегося за палочкой лабрадора, то зажимая в зубах грязные детали, то ныряя под капот, то с победным криком выныривая, сжав в руках гаечный ключ. Еще он мурлыкал, поглаживал железо и прижимался к нему крепче, чем пропустила бы цензура на иных каналах.  
\- Если вы хотите остаться наедине... - засмеялся Сэмми, размазывая по лицу машинное масло.  
\- Сэм, но ты же знаешь, что ты мне дороже всех, - недоуменно посмотрел Дин, и уже в следующий миг он целовал его, сжав лицо грязными ладонями, напирал, толкая Сэмми на капот чьего-то мерса. Сэмми опешил, казалось, вместо костей стало желе, мог думать только - так уже было, ничего, так уже было, но ему все равно было страшно до дрожи. Попробовал толкнуть Дина в грудь, но тот легко завернул его запястья, одной рукой прижал к чьему-то лобовому стеклу. Сэмми пытался думать, что это - как палец дверью прижать, чертовски больно и обидно, но не более, а потом и думать не получалось.  
После Дин помог ему встать - колени дрожали - и они пошли в дом.  
\- Я вырастил уродца, - без умолку болтал Дин, пока Сэмми ставил чайник. - Близорукого уродца к тому же. Ты что, не видел, как на тебя глазела та кассирша? Так и раздевала глазами... хорошо, что ты приклеиваешь одежду.  
Дин ухмыльнулся, наморщив нос:  
\- А еще у тебя херовый вкус, доложу я тебе. Раз из всех вариантов ты выбрал меня.  
Так вот как это выглядит для Дина, подумал Сэмми, прижимаясь к двери и пытаясь не дышать. Дин нежно, так нежно поглаживал воздух перед собой.

Наутро Дин исчез. То ли на свою дурацкую охоту, то ли топиться, Сэмми было все равно. Он бродил по дому, трогал мебель, вот совсем низенький турник, о который он сейчас чуть не лбом бьется - Дин повесил, когда ему было десять. Вот отвертки, он переворачивает ящик, расцарапав ладонь в кровь. Вот "Добро пожаловать", которое он склеил в четыре, когда еще надеялся, что отец вернется.  
Дин приехал после обеда, бросил на кухонный стол отрезанную собачью голову. Сказал:  
\- Адский пес. Его слюна - отличное противоядие.  
Сэмми мутило с утра, а сейчас завтрак подошел слишком близко к тому, чтобы оказаться на ботинках. Джинсы Дина были по колено в грязи, рукава - в спекшихся сгустках крови. В кухне стоял этот терпкий сладковатый запах.  
\- Дин, иди помой руки.  
Подождав, пока из ванной не донесся плеск воды, Сэмми оперся на стол, отдышался. Потом брезгливо поджал губы и через салфетку приподнял за ухо песью голову. Надо выбросить эту мразь, пока Дин не вернулся. Оставалось только надеяться, что пес был бездомный, и ему не придется разбираться с убитыми горем хозяевами.  
Открытые песьи глаза взблеснули красным. Сэмми вздрогнул, присмотрелся внимательнее. Цвет был не таким ярким, как у крыс-альбиносов - мутнее, насыщеннее, с фиолетовым отливом. И вертикальные прорези зрачков.  
Сэмми снова опустил песью голову на стол, сел.  
Если у этого пса и есть хозяева, дела с ними вряд ли получится уладить денежной компенсацией.

 

2.

Из дневника Сэмюеля Джордана.  
"Дину опять стало хуже.  
Я хочу, чтобы он умер."

Сэмми не знает, из-за чего он сорвется. Это непредсказуемо. В один миг все почти хорошо, а в следующий - шумная компания за соседним столиком, или воздушные шарики на улице, или - будто кто-то резко нажимает между ключицами, и он начинает задыхаться.  
Он впервые убегает в пятнадцать. Доезжает почти до Калифорнии, прежде чем приходит страх, он выскакивает из подвозившей его машины чуть ли не на ходу, кивает и благодарит, хлопая дверью, да-да, я в порядке, и из таксофона на бензозаправке звонит Дину.  
Он почти уверен, что тот не возьмет трубку, что того уже нет. Он почти на это надеется.  
\- Сэмми, где ты? - прежде чем он успевает сказать "Алло". У Дина голос треснул, как пластинка.  
Он ждет Дина, сидя на разогретом солнцем тротуаре, и он его так ненавидит в тот миг, ненавидит и за то, что сейчас ему так нужно убедиться, что тот в порядке, что хочется выть.  
Они останавливаются в отеле в каком-то городишке, состоящем, кажется, из табличек о въезде и выезде.  
\- Он тебя не обижает? - склоняется к Сэмми через стойку консьержка.  
\- Нет, только когда я попрошу, - Сэмми облизывает губы и с вызовом смотрит ей в глаза. Звучало бы убедительнее, если бы голос не давал петуха, но доброй самаритянке и этого должно хватить.  
Он забирает ключи, оглядывается. На миг потеряв Дина из виду, успевает испугаться, но потом оказывается, что тот просто отошел за колой. Сэмми берет его под локоть и тащит к номеру.  
Той ночью он впервые сам идет к нему в постель.

Сэмми снится Сэм. У Сэма на лице - кровь, на руках - тоже. Сэм легко, так легко сворачивает шею седому мужчине в смешной рубахе-гавайке. Сэм стреляет в красивую плачущую девушку. Сэм выпускает в лежащего перед ним негра шесть пуль. Сэм отрывает кому-то голову колючей проволокой.  
Снится и другое, тревожное: Дин, еще не седой, но смертельно испуганный, и Сэм в какой-то больнице - и у Сэма в руках пистолет; стоящий перед Сэмом мужчина со странными желтыми глазами ухмыляется и облизывает губы; огонь охватывает детскую комнату, и сквозь рев пламени - пронзительный плач младенца.  
Сэмми и фотографий-то отца толком никогда не видел, лишь найденные в углу подвала старые детские снимки, почти выцветшие со временем, но он почему-то уверен, что мужчина из его снов - это именно отец.  
Эти сны приходят, даже когда Сэмми, кажется, и не спит - стоит лишь закрыть глаза. Эти сны кажутся реальными - даже когда он просыпается, Сэмми кажется, что его руки пахнут пороховым дымом.  
Сэмми не знает, как можно спросить об этом у Дина. Был ли Сэм злым? Был ли... я злой?

Сэмми просыпается от голосов в гостиной. Наспех натянув джинсы и футболку навыворот, выбегает на лестницу.  
Дин машет ему рукой из гостиной, перед ним - улыбчивая молодая пара.  
\- У нас гости? - Сэмми безуспешно пытается пригладить волосы и не выдать страха.  
\- Так покупатели же пришли.  
\- Какие покупатели? - первые полчаса после пробуждения Сэмми всегда соображал со скрипом.  
\- Ну, покупатели дома, - с недоумением отвечает Дин.  
Остатки сна как рукой сметает. Сэмми скатывается по лестнице, улыбается паре и кивает Дину: "Нам надо поговорить".  
Оттащив его на кухню, зажимает в угол:  
\- Ты не говорил мне, что мы переезжаем.  
\- Что, правда? Совсем из головы вылетело, извини, со всей этой суматохой... представляешь, они сразу согласились на мою цену!  
\- Дин, извинись перед ними и проводи их к двери. Мы не продаем дом.  
\- Сэм, но мы же прекрасно обходились раньше. Проедемся, развеемся, понравится где - осядем. А то скука тут, каждый день - одни и те же лица...  
\- Дин, но я все-таки собираюсь закончить школу!  
Но Дин его уже, кажется, не слышит. Сэмми проследит, чтобы деньги были отложены на следующий дом, он заберет документы из школы. Через три дня они уже готовы выезжать.

День в Импале - это затекшие ноги, и глаза болят от бесконечных пейзажей, и от постоянного запаха бензина тошнит. Сэмми осваивает пространство вокруг себя, одно неосторожное движение - и локтем пребольно бьешься в оконное стекло, стоит потянуться, чтобы размяться - и задеваешь руку Дина, тянущегося к переключателю передач. Сэмми опускает окно и свешивает голову наружу - мимо проезжает хонда, в которой из окна вот так же свесился пес, Сэмми ему подмигивает, а лабрадор показывает ему язык.  
Когда Сэмми закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо резкому ветру, дома у них так холодно к лету не бывало, ему начинает казаться, что они едут по кругу, дорога - карусель. К вечеру начинает сосать под ложечкой от голода, и они останавливаются в какой-то забегаловке, чтобы купить жирные бургеры с привядшим салатом, пережаренную картошку фри и теплую колу. Сэмми пытается доесть побыстрее, но Дин, будто нарочно, растягивает удовольствие, устраивая целое шоу из поливания картошки кетчупом, и потом Сэмми кажется, что запах старого жира никогда не вымоется из его одежды, а навязчивый мотивчик, звучавший там, никогда его не оставит. Отмывая руки после того, как он прикоснулся к липкому столу, он расходует все жидкое мыло, что было в туалете.  
\- Я уж думал, что ты там утонул, - бросает Дин, когда он возвращается, - ну что, поехали?  
В Провиденсе, Род Айленд, - самый большой в мире термит, Сэмми не хочет узнавать, бетонный или живой. За окном мелкая изморось, и ему приходится наконец закрыть окно.

Земли подмоченные, как репутация пастора, старые земли юродивых и убийц, где люди по ночам сходят с ума под шум прибоя. Сэмми думает, что они наконец нашли свой дом.  
После школы он часами бродит по городу, и тот тусклый, как выцветшая фотография, такой тусклый, что вечно приходится всматриваться попристальнее, так что к вечеру начинают болеть голова и глаза. А Дин днями перебирает газеты и закрывается в архиве - праздному наблюдателю могло бы показаться, что он хватается за что ни попадя от скуки, но Сэмми знает, что в безумии Дина есть метод.  
И вот за завтраком Дин наконец говорит:  
\- Келпи, - со звонким шлепком бросая очередную газету на стол.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает Сэмми, отрываясь от домашнего задания.  
\- Да келпи же, ни с чем не спутаешь. Съездим вечером к морю, развеемся.  
И он подталкивает к Сэмми стопку газетных вырезок. Ветер сметает их на пол, Сэмми думает, что так даже лучше, так правильнее, но все равно собирает. Морщась, читает статьи - на берегу находят тела. Без следов насилия, вода в легких - самоубийства. Но сквозь все статьи, как рефрен - слова родных: "она не была в депрессии, ничего такого, не представляю, что могло толкнуть ее на это"; "он только что получил новую работу, о которой давно мечтал, зачем он покончил с собой?"; "все было хорошо... во всяком случае, мне так казалось".  
...Вечером ветер с моря и мгла, будто небо сгустилось и оседает на землю. Сэмми поплотнее закутывается в тонкую куртку, пальцы, которыми он сжимает револьвер, мерзнут. Они вышагивают по пляжу, и в кроссовки набивается противный сырой песок. Дин напевает, вглядываясь в сумерки, будто надеется, что оттуда кто-то вот-вот появится, и поступь у него пружинистая, изготовившаяся к прыжку. Вдруг он делает Сэмми предостерегающий жест рукой и вскидывает дробовик. Лишь тогда Сэмми замечает в тумане тонкую фигуру. Дин стреляет.  
\- Блядь, сука, что ты творишь? - фигура в десять шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними, да так и замирает.  
\- Дин?  
И Дин заключает ее объятия.  
\- Джо, сколько лет, сколько зим!  
Только тогда Сэмми умудряется разглядеть ее как следует - невысокая блондинка где-то диновых лет, волосы собраны в хвост, нос с горбинкой. Слишком большая армейская куртка, почти такая же, как у Дина.  
\- Тоже на келпи?  
\- Нет, знаешь ли, просто так дробовик выгуливаю.  
\- Мне все казалось, что они водятся где-то южнее.  
\- Мне еще Эш говорил, пока был жив, что со всем этим нежить как с ума посходила. А спокойнее не стало.  
\- Я думал, станет.  
\- Да все так думали, но сейчас жертв среди наших чуть ли не больше, чем в те первые дни. А почему тебя так давно было не видно? Уже даже ходили слухи, что ты умер.  
Сэмми первым замечает приближающегося к ним человека в развевающихся серых одеждах, почти сливающихся с туманом, и толкает Дина в плечо.  
Джо стреляет первой. От заряда каменной соли человек падает, а потом Джо и Дин наваливаются с двух сторон и снимают с него кожу. Внутри - только вода, очень много морской воды, и от келпи остается лишь кожица, зеленовато-прозрачная и скользкая, как хвост морской капусты.  
Джо смахивает волосы с лица.  
\- А говорили, что они маскируются под лошадей.  
\- Давно уже нет, они уже были такие, когда я был мелкий. Сейчас мало кто захочет прокатиться на бродящей по пляжу лошадке.  
\- Дин, а это кто? - только тут Джо обращает внимание на Сэмми.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы расстались не друзьями, но столько воды утекло, мы уже не мелкие, может, пора забыть? Так, давайте-ка сейчас втроем поедем в бар, ты, я и Сэм, да пропустим по пивку за встречу.  
Джо мотает головой, но садится в свою маленькую замызганную тойоту.  
Бар выбирает Дин - маленькое уютное заведение со старой музыкой и усыпанным шелухой от арахиса полом.  
\- Кто ты? - спрашивает Джо, когда Дин уходит за пивом, и Сэмми готов поклясться, что, зябко обхватив себя руками, на самом деле Джо сжимает во внутреннем кармане револьвер.  
\- Сэмми Джордан, сын Сэма, Дин нас просто иногда путает. Пожалуйста, не говори ему ничего, - твердо говорит он.  
В ее глазах появляется какое-то странное выражение. Она салютует ему стопкой виски и протягивает через стол руку:  
\- Что ж, Сэмми Джордан, за знакомство! - и залпом осушает стопку.

\- Не обязательно нас подкармливать, - говорит Сэмми, раскладывая пластиковые упаковки с салатами по полкам холодильника. - Справляемся, не маленькие.  
\- А я и не подкармливаю, просто хотела посмотреть, как вы устроились, и надо было придумать какой-то повод, - она обезоруживающе улыбается, закидывает ноги на журнальный столик. - Надолго здесь?  
\- Я заканчиваю школу.  
\- А Дин будет охотиться поблизости, что ли?  
\- А Дин будет охотиться поблизости.  
\- Где он, кстати? - она наклоняется, окидывает взглядом корридор, пересекающий весь первый этаж.  
\- Не знаю, - говорит Сэмми. - В архиве.  
Она качает головой, некоторое время молчит, потом спрашивает:  
\- Так а Сэм, значит, умер?  
\- Да. Соболезнования оставь при себе, мне было четыре, я его не помню.  
\- Сочувствую, правда. Каждый заслуживает того, чтобы помнить своего отца, а не расти с винтовкой в руках.  
\- Я не рос с винтовкой в руках, я вообще узнал обо всем этом только в четырнадцать.  
\- А мой отец погиб, когда мне было десять. Из-за твоего, кстати, дедушки, и на этой почве я чуть не переспала с Дином.  
\- Попробуй продать этот сюжет Опре, ей бы понравилось.  
\- Ну так не переспала же, он был слишком занят Сэмом. - Увидев, как насторожился Сэмми, она закрывает лицо руками и смеется до упаду. - Эй, я не то имела в виду! Заняты они были! Охотой! Охота, дробовики, соль, все такое! - стонет сквозь смех.  
\- Будешь ждать возвращения Дина?  
Она пожимает плечами.  
\- Да нет, пойду, наверное. Но я тоже собираюсь здесь осесть, так что еще увидимся.

Дни спокойные, они же плохие - Сэмми может спокойно выходить из дома, не оставляя записок и не надеясь, что Дин его хватится. Дин сидит на полу, благостно смеясь, и болтает без умолку. Сэмми не знает, что ему кажется Сэмом на этот раз, да и не хочет знать.  
Но как-то, вернувшись в один из таких дней домой после школы, Дина он не застает. Он обходит все комнаты. Он рад, что в этом доме нет подвала.  
\- Дин, Дин!  
Дин также не обнаруживается: в скверике в конце их улицы; у соседей; в той уютной кафешке на углу, где они часто сиживают за горячим шоколадом. Сэмми не знает, что делать, и он звонит Джо. Она чертыхается в трубку, но приезжает.  
Кажется, он выдернул ее с какой-то вечеринки - на ней короткая юбка, туфли на каблуках, и она снимает их, прежде чем сесть за руль. Все то время, что они ездят по промозглым улицам города, она ругается, не умолкая - на упрямых дебилов, которые считают, что у них нимб над головой, а сами со своими благими намерениями только портачат, и что если он хотел пригласить ее на романтическую прогулку под дождем, то мог придумать и повод получше. Дина они видят на третьем часу бесцельного, панического нарезания кругов по городу, он сидит на лавочке, и со стороны может показаться, будто он разговаривает по телефону с наушниками. Только Сэмми знает, что Дин разговаривает с Вальхаллой, или куда там попадают стойкие оловянные солдатики.  
У Дина поцарапаны ладони и сбиты костяшки пальцев. У Дина длинный порез через всю щеку. Сэмми встревожено оглядывается - обидно было бы загреметь в социальные службы, когда до восемнадцати осталось каких-то жалких полгода. Но вокруг нет никого. В здравом уме или нет, Дин умеет сам решать свои проблемы.  
Пока они едут домой, Дин не умолкает. Он говорит с Сэмом, о Сэме. Он рассказывает, что Сэм в детстве был похож на заводную куклу, которая плачет, когда ее переворачивают, и засыпал только у отца на руках. Рассказывает, что Сэм таскал у него "Плэйбои", но брезгливо морщился, когда Дин оставлял их где-нибудь на виду. Рассказывает, что не помнит свой первый раз с девушкой (дело было на вечеринке, он проснулся на чужом диване среди пустых пивных банок, голый и с сонной цыпой в обнимку), зато прекрасно помнит свой первый раз с Сэмом.  
Джо пытается поймать взгляд Сэмми, но он отворачивается, смотрит в окно. Когда они доезжают и Сэмми вытаскивает Дина наружу, Джо кивает, говорит - спустишься, как с ним разберешься. Сэмми заливает царапины Дина перекисью, говорит ему - иди спать. Он отдает честь: есть, мамочка, но, кажется, таки ложится.  
Сэмми долго стоит на пороге, не решаясь выйти, проверяет, при нем ли ключи. Садясь в тойоту Джо, резко хлопает дверью.  
Джо протягивает ему полупустую пачку Винстона, и он берет мятую сигарету, держит ее неловко, пытаясь подражать героям, которых видел в кино. От непривычки горло першит.  
\- Когда он сошел с ума? - спрашивает она, глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
\- Мне было тринадцать, - он упорно пытается не кашлять.  
\- Если вдруг тебе понадобится помощь...  
\- Мы справляемся.  
\- Да уж вижу.  
Он пытается не поправлять воротник там, где из-под него на ключице выглядывает засос.  
Некоторое время они курят молча, и фары проезжающих мимо машин то и дело выхватывают из темноты ее профиль. Она закрывает глаза, когда затягивается. Сэмми зачем-то наклоняется и целует ее, выходит косо, в уголок губ. Он ждет, что она сейчас выставит его из машины, но она тихо смеется, тушит сигарету и переползает к нему на сидение.  
У нее губы мягче, чем у Дина, и она ловко расстегивает его ширинку, перекидывает колено через его бедра. Сэмми вскидывается, хватает ртом воздух. Она там влажнее, чем он мог представить, скользкая, сначала он не попадает, виновато смотрит ей в глаза - "я не совсем представляю, что делать" - "все нормально". Она сжимает его член, направляет; кусает его подбородок и вцепляется в его плечи так, что наутро останутся синяки. Она жаркая и тесная, он пытается ее обнять, но лишь бьется локтем в стекло и чуть не скидывает ее с коленей. Тяжело дышать – ее губы, ее руки; теплое тело, льнущее к нему, он все не может приноровиться к ее ритму, они стукаются лбами, потом он чуть не ломает нос – он чувствует себя так, будто сдает экзамен по совсем недоученному предмету. Она мягко смеется ему в шею и гладит его грудь под фланелевой рубашкой.  
\- Сэм-ми, - его имя на ее губах, как смазавшаяся помада – сладкое, он дышит ей в губы. Его дыхание срывается на тихом полувдохе-полувсхлипе.  
После, он, ссутулившись, целует ее руку. Они курят еще по одной, и Сэмми возвращается в дом.

Ночью Сэмми снится Сэм. Сэм стреляет в Дина. Сэм выкашливает черный дым. Сэм оседает на землю, Дин подхватывает его, притягивает к себе, и у Сэма на спине - кровь. Сэмми знает, как умер Сэм, только с Диновых слов.   
Он просыпается, пытается отдышаться, прижимает ладонь к стене, и на обоях остается обугленный отпечаток. Утром он повесит на стену плакат какой-то бейсбольной команды, чтобы прикрыть его.  
Он спускается вниз - в кухне горит свет.  
\- И еще он сказал, что если ты превратишься во что-то, чем ты не являешься, мне придется убить тебя, - говорит Дин в его сне, хотя Сэмми и уверен, что уже не спит.  
Весь кухонный стол заставлен чашками из-под кофе - Дин их никогда не моет, просто ставит все новые и новые рядом со старыми полудопитыми. На полу растет стопка старых исчерканных газет.  
Сэмми сзади обнимает его за плечи, утыкается носом в его затылок - волосы пахнут знакомо, потом, и бензином, и далеким морем - и плачет.

\- Давай уедем куда-то, - говорит Дин. Он нервничает оттого, что зеленщик на углу, официантки в кофейне их уже узнают, здороваются приветливо. – Тут уже не осталось никакой мало-мальски приличной нечисти в радиусе миль шестидесяти, а то и больше.  
\- Ммм, - говорит Сэмми, не отрываясь от конспекта.  
\- Семейное дело, Сэм. Смазливые официантки всей страны ждут нас… чтобы мы их спасли.  
\- Ммммм, - говорит Сэмми.  
\- Эй, разленишься, отрастишь животик, ни в одно окно не пролезешь! Заставлю с утра в качестве пробежки бегать за Импалой!  
\- Мммм, - говорит Сэмми.  
Некоторое время они молчат. Дин переставляет на столе перечницу, бутылку кетчупа, солонку в лишь ему ведомом, но наверняка очень важном порядке. Кончиками пальцев собирает со скатерти крошки.  
\- Сэмми, мне кажется, это затишье перед бурей. Как тогда, перед Вайомингом.  
Сэмми наконец поднимает взгляд.  
\- До июня, - говорит Сэмми.

Джо встречает его после школы.  
\- Поедем ко мне?  
\- Что, покажешь мне свою коллекцию видеокассет?  
\- Этим уже никого не склеишь, - она лучезарно улыбается.  
Он сосредоточенно кивает, садиться на пассажирское сидение.  
Она снимает квартиру из тех, что обеспечивают видимость домашнего уюта за семьсот баксов. Пейзажи из «100 лучших видов США» - на стенах в рамочках, яркие пледы, искусственная герань – почти как живая. Джо раздевает его, даже не предложив для порядку кофе.  
\- Расскажи мне о Сэме, - говорит он, наваливаясь на нее всем весом.  
\- Он был тем еще сукиным сыном, - говорит Джо. - Правда, преданным, как щеночек. И глаза щенячьи.  
\- Еще.  
\- Ну, я не лучший человек, чтобы о нем рассказывать, он мне, как по правде, никогда не нравился. Он при мне почти все время молчал и смотрел, как на пустое место. Да и вообще, о, как я тогда в Дина втюрилась - по уши!.. Ничего вокруг не замечала. Даже когда потом спрашивали...  
\- Спрашивали?  
\- Ну, о Сэме говорили... разное.  
\- Что именно? - голос вмиг становится чужим, хриплым.  
\- Слушай, я не уверена, что должна тебе это рассказывать, - Джо пытается выскользнуть из кровати, но он ее удерживает.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Она закуривает, говорит, отворачиваясь:  
\- Говорили, что он чуть ли не антихрист. Но, понимаешь, если и было что-то такое, сейчас не докажешь, а говорили тогда разное, все были на взводе.  
Неожиданно для себя, Сэмми чувствует облегчение, будто он тащил-тащил камень на гору - и наконец достиг вершины. Он гладит Джо по голой спине.  
\- Расскажи еще что-нибудь.  
\- Ты очень на него похож, - говорит Джо.

С Дином интересно смотреть фильмы ужасов – он объясняет, как все было бы на самом деле. Они сидят на продавленном диване, усыпанном газетными вырезками, крошками чипсов, закатившимися под подушки М&М-синами – ноги Сэмми на ногах Дина, рука Дина на плече Сэмми, и лицо Дина в тусклом синеватом свете экрана кажется очень неподвижным, хотя голос его выразителен, как всегда, и он то и дело заливается смехом.  
Он объясняет, что с оружием так не обращаются, что пистолеты в бою на таком расстоянии лучше не применять, говорит о траектории и скорости; рассказывает о выбитых пальцах, ноющих потом на погоду, о случайных сотрясениях, после которых тошнит неделями, о том, что риск умереть в бою – гораздо меньше, чем некрасиво сдохнуть потом от гангрены, заражения трупным ядом, истечь кровью на какой-то обочине, так и не дождавшись кареты скорой.  
Если бы в фильмах ужасов все было как на самом деле, все было бы очень некрасиво.

\- Что ты выбираешь - присоединиться к нам или умереть? - спрашивает старик, постукивая тросточкой по порогу. За дверью - огненная стена, и люди в огне.  
Это сон, думает Сэмми, это только мерзкий сон, и я скоро проснусь. Он просыпается.  
От дыма он сразу начинает задыхаться, кажется, будто в легких - жидкий свинец. Старик опускает руку на его плечо:  
\- Что ты выбираешь - присоединиться к нам или умереть?  
\- Уйди! - Сэмми вскакивает с постели и просыпается. В доме - стылый предутренний холод. Поеживаясь и подскакивая на ледяном полу, он ощупью пробирается к двери, нащупывает ручку.  
\- Так что ты все-таки выбираешь? - ухмыляется старик.  
Сэмми кричит. Он просыпается от того, что Дин трясет его, крепко прижав к себе.  
\- Что, опять видения? - спрашивает он, неловко гладя по голове.  
Сэмми кивает, прежде чем понять: Дин не может знать о видениях. Он ему никогда не рассказывал. Правда, если он каждый раз будил криками всех соседей, тут бы любой догадался.  
Но Дин уже продолжает:  
\- Но Желтоглазый ведь мертв, правда? Мы же его сами убили... Сэм, когда это началось?  
Сэмми трясет головой, пытается выбраться из постели, но Дин удерживает его.  
\- Сэм, это может быть важно. Что тебе снилось?  
\- Там горели церкви, - начинает рассказывать Сэмми, и слова - как тяжелые монеты на языке, холодные, обжигают щеки. - Люди в церквях, дети.  
\- Где? Сэм, попробуй что-то припомнить, указатели, примечательные дома... может, мы еще можем это остановить.  
Сэмми вдруг становится его очень жалко, этого человека, уверенного, что всех еще можно спасти. Он вытягивается на постели, отбрасывает одеяло. Его знобит.  
\- Тот, из-за кого это случится, еще не пришел. - И, наверное, только в их доме это - самое радостное, что можно услышать перед рассветом. А потом добавляет: - Расскажи мне, что было раньше.  
Дин натянуто смеется, тыкает его пальцем в плечо:  
\- Вот уж не думал, что у моего мелкого склероз случится раньше, чем у меня.  
\- Расскажи, - настаивает Сэмми, сжимая челюсти.  
И Дин рассказывает.

3.

Из дневника Сэмюеля Джордана:  
"Антитеодицея - отказ оправдать, объяснить или принять Бога, допускающего существование зла и страданий.  
Если Бога нет, ответственность (вычеркнуто)."

\- Что за… - Дин со злостью бросает пульт на стол, и Сэмми еле успевает выставить руку, чтобы не дать упасть задетому им стакану.  
\- Что там?  
\- Нет, ты только посмотри, какие стервецы! Это тебе не местные полтергейсты, которых игрушечной пушкой спугнуть можно.  
Дин прикипел к экрану, как болельщик во время полуфинала, и то и дело тыкает в изображение пальцем. Пожар в торговом центре. В дыму, из которого еще вытаскивают людей, кружат несколько плотных темных столбов.  
\- Дин, что это?  
\- Демоны, Сэм, - и Дин смеется азартным злым смехом. – Демоны, чтоб я свой кроссовок съел. Давно не виделись.  
Сэмми наливает себе молока мимо чашки, не замечает, пока оно не начинает капать ему на штанину, да и тогда.  
\- А это… мать его, старина Майк! – он тыкает пальцем в одну из фигурок в толпе. – Этот да, этот справится. Башковитый малый, хотя рисковый.  
Под окнами сигналит школьный автобус. Сэмми слышит не сразу, но он давно не был ему так рад

\- Добрый день, миссис Паркс!  
Старушка, выгуливающая своего хромого пуделя, приветственно машет Сэмми рукой.  
\- Привет, Сэмми, чего это ты со школы так поздно?  
\- По плаванию была тренировка, готовимся к чемпионату.  
Он наклоняется, чтобы погладить Банни, но тот тявкает, скалит на него желтые зубы.  
\- Ты что, Сэмми не узнал, малыш?  
\- Банни, хороший песик... - Сэмми осторожно, раскрытой ладонью вверх протягивает к нему руку, и Банни вцепляется в его пальцы.  
\- Господи, Сэмми, он никогда такого не вытворял, что это с ним, дай осмотрю руку...  
\- Ничего, миссис Паркс, дома перемотаю, - и он поднимается к двери.  
Он опускается на пол в прихожей и долго сидит там, прислушиваясь к своему дыханию и стуку капель крови.  
Банни никогда раньше такого не вытворял. Раньше он бегал за мячиком, который Сэмми ему любил побросать. На него уже начинают бросаться собаки. Что дальше? - смеется он в темноте, - что дальше?

На следующий день Миссис Паркс гуляет вокруг квартала уже одна.  
\- Добрый день, как здоровье мистера Паркса? А где Банни?  
На глаза старушки наворачиваются слезы.  
\- Ох, Сэмми... Мне показалось, что у нас в саду кто-то ходит, ночь уже была, я приоткрыла дверь - думала, может, кто-то из соседей, а Банни как залает, как бросится за порог... а там - огромный черный пес, глаза горят огнем...  
Старушка вытирает лицо вышитым носовым платком. Сэмми бормочет соболезнования. Пес, у которого глаза горят огнем, красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками. На улице тепло, но его пробирает дрожь.

Они держат военный совет на кухне - это Джо со смехом называет их посиделки военным советом.  
\- Демоны по всем Штатам, - они расставляют на карте маленькие красные флажки. – И в Большом Углу начали пропадать автомобили.  
\- И у Сэма было видение... Сэм, расскажи.  
Сэмми пожимает плечами - какая, мол, разница. Ему холодно и страшно. Дин продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Ему было видение - и, кажется, у нас снова планируется… ну, то самое, - он сосредоточенно кивает. - Мы должны найти и остановить ублюдка, который собирается открыть Дьяволовы врата на сей раз.  
Сэмми так страшно, что его тошнит, и он еле успевает добежать до ванной.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Джо, вставая ему навстречу.  
\- Наверное, съел что-то не то, - не слишком убежденно говорит он, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Мужчины, - фыркает она. - Ни на минуту нельзя оставить.  
Они все смеются, и Сэмми - лишь чуть более натянуто, чем остальные.

В эти дни Сэмми – как ящерица: греется на солнце, следит за происходящим из-под полуприкрытых век. Он не хочет двигаться, он боится спать. Ему кажется, что он во что-то превращается - есть отрезки времени, которых он не помнит, будто его и не было.  
Он ищет в интернете - такие провалы в памяти бывают последствием посттравматического шока, у жертв насилия. Он закрывает страницу и долго не может отдышаться. Ему кажется, что это - не его случай.  
И тогда он принимает решение.

\- Я тебя хочу, - сказал Дин.  
Ложка, которой Сэмми размазывал арахисовое масло, замерла над булкой. Он удивленно вскинулся, будто не поверил услышанному.  
Дин такого никогда не говорил, оно и было бы лишним, если он и так все получал.  
\- Тебе шоколадные хлопья или овсянку? - спросил Сэмми, тянясь к пакету молока.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - упрямо повторил Дин, сжав его подбородок и неотрывно глядя ему в глаза.  
Он ведь не может ни о чем знать, - мелькнуло в мыслях, ладони от страха вмиг стали противными и липкими, - он ведь ни о чем не должен знать. А потом захлестнуло, Дин обцеловывал его скулы, гладил его живот под рубашкой, кусал ухо, отчаянно, будто боялся не успеть. Обхватив его за талию, потащил в спальню.  
Сэмми вглянул на часы - до уроков был еще час, можно было еще и не опоздать.  
Дин опустился на колени, раздел его. Осторожно стянул кроссовки, погладив пальцы на ногах ("Эй ты, щекотно ведь"), прижался щекой к его члену. А потом лег на кровать и раскинул ноги.  
Сэмми сел на краешек, осторожно погладил его по бедру, облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я... - вышло сдавленно, в горле стоял комок.  
Дин кивнул.  
Сэмми замер, его трясло. Хотелось, чтобы как тогда, в самый первый раз, без подготовки, сразу, втиснуть колено между бедер и пошел, чтобы потом ныло глубоко внутри, или как тогда в Небраске, когда он кровил три дня, и боялся умереть, и боялся идти к врачу.  
Он смотрел на этого седого мужчину с гусиными лапками морщин вокруг глаз - такого беззащитного. Только тогда понял, что он таки неуловимо похож на отца с фотографий, неуловимо похож на него.  
Они так долго шли плечо к плечу, они прошли такой долгий путь, и этот путь заканчивался.  
Как он искал смазку, выворачивая на пол все содержимое тумбочки; как дрожали его пальцы на бедрах Дина; как ему было страшно, Дин был тесный, несмотря ни на что, со второго, третьего толчка не ставало легче.  
На уроки он забил, лежал, уткнувшись в сгиб Динового локтя, и смотрел, как ползет по нему свет. То и дело прикасался к его заднице, растянутой, припухшей, все еще липкой из-за смешавшейся с кремом для рук спермы. Дин вздрагивал во сне - после секса он всегда сразу засыпал. Сэмми и самого клонило в сон.

Сэмми проснулся, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату. Дин хмурился во сне. Он осторожно выбрался из кровати, как был, голышом, прошлепал на кухню. С третьей попытки прикурил, закашлялся с непривычки, залил в себя полчашки холодного кофе.  
Джо сняла трубку после первого же гудка:  
\- Сэмми, что-то случилось?  
\- Да нет, ничего, просто я вот по какому делу звоню: мне тут надо отлучиться, не присмотришь пока за Дином? Не хотелось бы оставлять его одного. Спасибо, жду.  
Пока она едет, он успевает привести себя в порядок, выложить из рюкзака деньги и оставить их на тумбочке в спальне, спаковаться.   
\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает Джо с порога.  
\- Все в порядке, просто надо съездить в школу, забрать форму, не хочу, чтобы Дин просыпался один.  
\- Береги себя, - невесть зачем.  
Он отдает Джо ключи, и она машет ему с крыльца - солнце слепит глаза.  
Он доехал до просеки неподалеку от города на попутке. Внимательно слушал, как немолодая водительница рассказывает о своих внуках - почему-то ему казалось очень нужным, чтобы она его запомнила как милого молодого человека.  
Он плакал, пока выбирал подходящее дерево, достаточно крепкое, но такое, на которое можно было бы взлезть. Пока прилаживал петлю, нос покраснел и распух, он уже даже не пытался вытирать его рукавом. Еще сигарету, - подумалось, - еще сигарету, и тогда... интересно, проснулся ли уже Дин.  
\- Ты думаешь, это что-то изменит? - спросил Люцифер.  
Сэмми смотрел прямо перед собой. Еще вообще когда-то учили не разговаривать с незнакомцами.  
\- Нет, правда, - Люцифер присел рядом, почти вплотную. - Не ты - так кто-то другой. Думаешь, мало вас таких по свету шатается?  
Сигарета сломалась. Сэмми втоптал бычок в мох.  
\- Ты же и пожить-то еще не успел. С девушкой хоть целовался? Ладно, можешь не отвечать, знаю, что целовался. Ну, давай, сопли подбери, соберись, езжай-ка домой, пока не стемнело.  
Сэмми закурил еще одну. Ту-то он не докурил, так что не считается. Вот докурит эту...  
\- Ну и правильно, вот и молодчина, - сказал Люцифер и протянул ему вышитый носовой платок. Сэмми машинально взял, высморкался. - Хороший мальчик, я всегда возлагал на тебя большие надежды. Не все же тебе под твоего психа прогибаться. Странно, что ты его не убил, у нас, внизу, уже ставки делали, лично я ставил за. Чего жалеешь-то размазню эту?  
\- Ты нихрена не знаешь о Дине, - прошипел Сэмми, решительно потушил сигарету и, подтянувшись, вскарабкался на ветку.  
\- Прыгай, что ль, - с сожалением сказал Люцифер.  
Он боялся, что будет сложно, что тело не захочет умирать, что Люцифер помешает.  
Было просто.


End file.
